Captain Fucktastic
by Lovely Black Butterfly
Summary: Ali Davis was the only African American female Partner for SMW. Today, she was hoping to make Managing Partner, when the man of her dreams, suddenly turned into the nightmare from hell. Captain Fucktastic, the man from the Elevator, that she dreamed about in her bed at night had just stolen her dream job. Based on the movie What Men Want Starring Taraji P. Henson and Kellan Lutz
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new genre for me. I've only written Twi-fics strictly. Never Crossover. While it technically isn't crossover, since the movie itself is not a category for FFN, yet. This story is loosely based on the new movie What Men Want, Starring Taraji P. Henson and our ever dreamy Kellan Lutz. I have always wanted to pair a Cullen with an African-American love interest. When I saw the previews to the movie, I thought here is my shot. I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this fic just yet. Whether I want to include other Twi characters or not. It may be slow going and depending on the response, maybe only a few chapters. But I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

_"Oh God, Yes!" Ali moaned as he slipped his big gorgeous cock into the depths of her core. She wrapped her caramel thighs around his firm pale hips as the heels of her feet dug into his rock-hard lily-white ass, urging him deeper into her. _

_I have got to get this boy somewhere where he can get some sun. Perhaps a nude beach in Hawaii or Fiji, Ali thought as he thrust deeper and deeper into her. While the rest of him was beautifully tanned, apparently from his daily runs; his ass was paler than Casper's ghost. That wasn't even important right at this moment. What was important was that with each thrust he was bringing her closer and closer to the ecstasy she was craving._

_"That's it, baby, you like when I go deep, don't ya?" The gorgeous hunk of man whispered, as his tongue did the most wicked things to that spot right behind her ear._

_"FUCK! And you know it! Don't stop! Don't you dare fucking stop!" He chuckled as he sat back on his haunches and brought Ali up, so he was holding her close to his muscle-bound chest. Ali wrapped her arms around his neck, as she carded her hands into the blond hair at the nape of his neck._

_"Ali baby, I have no intentions of stopping until I get what I came here for," He said in his deep sexy, alluring voice, with only a hint of his southern lilt that turned Ali on so much. _

_He's always been so quiet in the elevator, only making quick eye contact with her as she and her assistant made their way to work in the mornings as he was coming back from his daily morning runs. When he finally spoke to her, she nearly dropped to her knees in mere shock. Now, every time she saw him, all she wanted to do was push the elevator stop button, fall to her knees and take all of Captain Fucktastic into her mouth. Brandon, her assistant, could stand there and watch for all she cared. Hell, his little gay ass would probably enjoy the show._

_"And what exactly did you come here for?" Ali said with a smirk. Captain Fucktastic gave her a return smirk. His boyish dimples playing on his devilishly handsome face._

_"Oh, Baby, I think you know," He said as the angle of this new position brought her closer and closer to ecstasy._

_"Now cum for me baby," he said as he placed a hand between them and was just about to brush his thumb over her swollen protruding nub._

BUZZ

BUZZ

BUZZ

Ali shot up in her bed ramrod straight, as the alarm of her phone was blaring. The sweat was pouring from her as she took in her surroundings.

"HOLY FUCKING HELL! NOT AGAIN! AAAAARRRGGGGGHHHHH!" she screamed just as Brandon took that opportunity to barge into her bedroom. He picked up the phone from her nightstand and turned it off.

"I take it you were in the middle of your usual dream. Might I suggest you possibly start that particular dream a little earlier in your evening? At any rate. Rise and shine. The treadmill is already set. Your breakfast will be waiting once you've had your run. And I picked out the black and white Chanel houndstooth jacket with the black pencil skirt and black Louboutin Mary Janes for today. Now chop-chop. Times-a-wasting," Brandon said as he flitted around the room, doing whatever the fuck it is he does, and then left, closing the door behind him. Ali sat there in bed looking dazed for a moment.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Once she was finally dressed, Ali and Brandon were ready to head to the office. Today was the big day. Nick Irves was finally retiring. She'd worked long and hard to ultimately prove herself to this firm. Ali Davis was the only female sports agent at Sports Management Worldwide and the first and only female Partner of any sports management firm. Ever. She had proven what she was capable of time and time again. Even though Irves had threatened to fire her when she didn't initially pull in the kid Jamal Barry or his crazy ass daddy Joe "Dolla". Even after she threatened to take her new acquisition, once she did land Barry with her to her own sports management agency. She hadn't been ready for that responsibility of owning her own firm, yet. But she sure as shit wasn't going to turn down this opportunity to be Managing Partner of SMW. Not today!

As she and Brandon stood to wait for the elevator, she hoped to God, she'd get a glimpse of her latest obsession, Captain Fucktastic.

They met every morning. As she left for work, he was coming down for his morning run. This morning however instead of his usual running gear, He was in a business suit. And god, did he look fucking good. _Good enough to eat! _Ali thought as she licked her lips as she took the sight of him all in.

She saw the smirk play on his face as she stepped into the elevator.

"Mr. McCarty," she said as she boarded the elevator.

"Good Morning, Ms. Davis," was all he ever said since she had finally introduced herself. She knew exactly who Emmett Dale McCarty was.

Emmett Dale McCarty was the Heisman Trophy-winning running back from Vanderbilt. He was the third-round draft pick to the Tennessee Titans when they first became an expansion team. He played for two years and all but fell off the face of the earth. Until he moved into her building. Every morning she watched him as he played with his I-phone, pulling up his playlist and adjusted his earphones while they rode the elevator in absolute silence, other than their usual morning pleasantries.

Emmett Dale McCarty was the man, who came to her every night in her dreams, as she chased the ever-elusive release, he begged her for every night, but she woke up before she reached that plateau of ecstasy.

"Not running this morning?" Ali asked. She rolled her eyes. _ Really, Ali? Is that the best you can come up with? Fucking Duh, girl! Unless the man is going running in that perfectly tailored Armani suit that covers his bulging biceps and ass so tight you can bounce a quarter off of it. _ Emmett chuckled.

"No, actually, I'm starting a new job today," was all he said.

"Oh. Well congratulations and good luck," Ali said. _Damn! Does that mean I won't get to see that sexy tight ass in those running pants anymore? SHIT!_

Another awkward silence fell as they continued to ride the elevator down. Once the elevator made it to the lobby floor, Ali and Brandon were preparing to get off. Usually, the three got off together as Ali made her way to the car Brandon would have parked at the entrance of the building. They'd stand and watch as Emmett took off for his run, before climbing in the car and going to work. This time, Emmett stayed on the elevator, only then did she notice the 'G' for Garage, button was lit up.

"Well have a great day, and congratulations again," she said as she got off with Brandon.

"Thank you, and you do the same," Emmett said as the elevators closed.

"Why don't you just jump his bones already and stop playing footsie with the man," Brandon admonished.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Brandon! I could say the same for that tall, lanky drink of water you keep tip-toeing around," Ali said to her assistant. Brandon's face took on a shy blush.

"Oh yeah, well that's different," Brandon said before he swished his ass around to the driver side of the car after closing the door once Ali got into the passenger seat.

"And how so?" Ali inquired.

"Well, we work together. I would never date someone that I work with," Brandon proffered. Ali audibly clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes.

"Phfft! Brandon, that is the dumbest shit I've ever heard of, boy," Ali admonished. Ali then twisted her mouth as she gave it some thought.

"You know, once I become Managing Partner, I could always fire him. Then you'd be free to jump his bones all you want," she ended with a teasing smirk. Brandon's mouth gaped open, and his eyes became wide and round, nearly as big as the oval shape of his eyeglasses. He then closed his mouth and formed a scowl.

"You wouldn't dare," he all but snarled at Ali.

"Oh, boy, don't get your panties all in a bunch. Ain't nobody gonna fire that little boy toy of yours," Ali said with a giggle. Brandon's face relaxed and a playful smile formed on his face. Brandon thought about all the nights he had his own dreams of Danny and him in post-coital bliss.

After she and Brandon had gotten settled into her office, Ali mentally prepared herself for the upcoming meeting. Brandon was currently working on her calendar of meetings while she paced back and forth in front of her desk.

"Ali, relax. You've got this. You were the same way when they were announcing the new partner," Brandon said, never looking up from his computer screen.

"YEAH! And look how that turned out," Ali admonished. She was now wringing her hands as she was slowly wearing a patch into the carpet.

"Yeah, I know. But you eventually got it. Now everybody who is anybody knows the name, Ali Davis. Now come on, it's time," Brandon said as he gathered up all their things and they made their way to the conference room.

On their way, they passed Danny in the hall, as usual on his phone cussing out his brother-in-law over their fantasy football league. Brandon gave him his best sexy smirk as they walked by. Danny stopped his conversation and nervously smiled at Brandon, before returning to his conversation with his brother-in-law, obscenities flying out of his mouth every other word. Brandon thought how he would love to hear those obscenities as Danny fucked the shit out of him.

Ali quickly found a seat, as Brandon sat in the chair behind her with the other assistants, ready to provide whatever she needed and check dates on her calendar. Irves finally walked in as everyone that was coming in quickly found their seat. He was absentmindedly turning the football around from hand to hand as he always did for big announcements. Irves had been a big football star in his own right back in his glory days. So, he very seldom was seen without one in his hands.

"Good morning, team. As you know, we have big changes in store for SWM. I have decided to retire." Irves started as he tossed the football in the air and caught it, while still pacing in front of the eyes staring at him. He took a quick glance in Ali's direction.

"In saying that. Some of you may not understand why I've decided to hand the reigns over to this person." Ali knew this was it. This was an all-boys club, and she knew it. Most of them had never voted for her when it came time to announce the new partner. They feigned acceptance when she was finally awarded the illustrious position. She wondered how many would quit their job before having a female boss, a black female boss at that. Ali was so caught up in her own thoughts, she missed much else of what Irves said until he called her name.

"Ali…" Ali gave her best-surprised look as she stood up and walked over to Irves. "I expect you two will work well together and you will show him the ropes…" Ali's mind went into overdrive. She looked back at Brandon who was just as mystified as she was. _This can't be happening! This absolutely cannot be happening again! I'm being passed up yet again in this God-forsaken boy's club. Well, that's it. Fuck it! AAAAARRRRRRHHHHHGGGGGG!_

Ali turned to Brandon and started gathering her things as she was preparing to make her exit.

"Ali, please Welcome and meet your new co-Managing Partner. Former Running back for the Tennessee Titans and my nephew. Emmett Dale McCarty, Jr." Ali's eyes widened as she looked at Brandon before her head snapped around to look directly into the dimpled smiling face of Captain Fucktastic.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Ali exclaimed. The edges of her vision began to get fuzzy until everything went black. Her last uttering words were;

"I'm working for Captain Fucktastic." Thankfully, only Brandon heard that.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and What Men Want, and its inclusive material are copywritten to their original creators. Original creations, including but not limited to plot and characters, are copyrighted to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**EMMETT/CAPTAIN FUCKTASTIC.**

Ever since our parent's died when I was ten and my sister Alice was five, our uncle on our mother's side, Uncle Nick has taken care of us.

We were actually spending the night with Uncle Nick and Aunt Angela so our parents could celebrate their wedding anniversary when we got the news they'd had an automobile accident and was killed instantly when they were hit by a drunk driver.

Uncle Nick was the only family we really had. My mother's family had disowned her when she got pregnant with me. She was only sixteen and still in high school. My Dad was a freshman in college obtaining a degree in Criminal Justice. Mom and Uncle Nicks family came from money and Dad was considered from the wrong side of the tracks.

My Dad wasn't a bad man. After graduation, he got a job as a cop for the Atlanta Metro Police Department. My grandmother was actually a school teacher. But because she was a single parent, my mom's family didn't approve.

So when she showed up on her brother's doorstep, of course, Uncle Nick took her in. Mom and Dad eventually got married. When Uncle Nick was drafted into the NFL for the Atlanta Falcons, was when Mom and Dad moved here to Atlanta and Dad got the job as a cop.

Of course, once Mom died, her family was remorseful. By this time, Uncle Nick told them to go fuck themselves. They set up trust-funds none-the-less for Alice and me.

Alice and I owed our Aunt and Uncle everything. I wanted to be just like Uncle Nick. I played little league football as a kid and, of course in Junior and Senior high. I received a football scholarship to Vanderbilt and was drafted into the NFL.

Uncle Nick tried to get me to understand, it wasn't as glamorous as it seemed. I didn't know what the hell he was talking about. I had the media attention and all the girls I wanted. I was a Heisman Trophy winner, and by the time I made it to the pros I had been through so many women, it wasn't even funny.

Then, I ran into the woman from hell. Rosalie Hale. Or should I say the stalker from hell? That woman was pure cray-cray. She seemed to show up everywhere I was. In bars, strip clubs, in my hotel rooms. The last straw was when she showed up at my house, in my bed. She tried to trap me into believing she was pregnant with my baby.

That was when I decided Uncle Nick was right. I up and quit football. I took my trust fund and decided to disappear. I traveled the world for about ten years. As far as the sports world was concerned, I fell off the face of the earth.

In the meantime, Uncle Nick had retired from football and had opened a Sports management agency. His firm was actually featured in Forbes. So when he told me he was ready to retire and wanted me to run his firm, how could I turn him down?

So now, I've been back in Atlanta for the last two months. Uncle Nick wanted me to get settled in before he brought me in.

Even though I no longer play football, I still like to stay in shape. I run five miles a day, five days a week. The spare bedroom in my highrise apartment is my personal gym. Ever since Rosalie, I don't trust going to club gyms.

The first time I saw my neighbor in the elevator, I didn't know what to make of her. She was an absolutely beautiful woman. I didn't see what she saw in the guy she was with. I actually thought he was her boyfriend. I wondered if she knew he was gay?

The next time I saw her, I actually overslept and started my run late. It was then I realized he was not her boyfriend, but her personal assistant. When I saw him open her car door and they were both checking me out, I decided this was the new time I was going to start my run in the mornings.

I was still gun shy when it came to approaching women. So it was about a week before I actually introduced myself. She tried to seem like she wasn't interested, but I know she was by the way she checked me out.

I'd pretend to fumble with my phone as I notice her behind me taking me all in. I was still trying to work up the nerve to ask her out to dinner.

I'd sit in my apartment and think of no one but Ali Davis. Occasionally, I'd hang out with my old high school and college buddies.

Edward Cullen, my best friend from High school, was a meteorologist for The Weather Channel. My friend from college Jasper and his brother Peter Whitlock had recently moved to Atlanta. Jasper was a Major in the US Marines. After three tours in Iraq, Jasper retired. Peter says he has PTSD but is coping. They own a Security Company. Another of my friends, Laurent Devereaux, is originally from New Orleans. He and his family moved here after Hurricane Katrina. Edward introduced us when I first moved back.

"So Em, tell us about this hottie from your building. You hit that yet?" Peter asked.

"Pete, there's nothing to tell. I see her in the mornings before my runs, and that's it," I told him.

"You want me and the Major to check her out for ya?" Why Jasper insists on still being called the Major, I have no idea. "Make sure she ain't cray-cray?"

"No, Peter."

"Well, when are you going to get back out there and start dating again?" Edward asked.

"Probably about the same time you stop dicking around and finally marry Isabella Swan," I told him. For the past three years, Edward has had this on again, off again relationship with the famous actress Isabella Swan. For some reason, all the guys started laughing. I wasn't sure what I was missing

"That's right, I forgot you've been living under a rock. They've called it quits for good. Isabella's a lesbian. There are pictures all over the tabloids of her and her girlfriend," Laurent said. I was astonished.

"Wow, Edward, I'm sorry man," I told him sincerely. Edward looked like he was about to burst out into tears. He got up and ran from the bar.

"I always said she wore the pants in that relationship," Jasper said.

"Hell, I would have thought he'd come out of the closet before she did," Peter said.

"YEAH!" Jasper chimes in

"YEP!" Laurent says as he nods his head

"I AGREE!" I say to the fellows.

"Well, guys. I've gotta call it a night. I start at my Uncle's firm in the morning. I need to get a good night sleep and, of course, I need to get a work out in beforehand,"

"Well, good luck and congratulations, Em. I mean, you're still gonna get us those season tickets right?" Peter asked.

"You know it! And once I'm in, I'll call you on switching security," I told him.

"Sweet!" I gave my boys a pound before heading out the door for home.

_I got on the elevator from my morning run, and there's Ali This time she's alone on the elevator. I smile at her, and she returns a smile._

_Jesus, I wanna say something, but I don't know what to say. Why can't women take the initiative sometimes? I would love it if she'd just pushed the stop button of this elevator, push me up against the doors and have her wicked way with me._

_As if she heard me, she does just that. She pushes me up against the doors of the elevator and the next thing I know, she's got her long cocoa brown legs wrapped around my waist, and I've got my tongue so far down her throat I'm afraid she's going to choke._

_I finally fumble around the elevator and push the button to restart it. We're still in a hot embrace. Once the elevator stops on her floor, we get off, and we're still at it all the way to her apartment._

_"You sure you can handle me, Captain Fucktastic?"_

_"Hee, hee I see you've already got a nick-name for me. What should I call you?"_

_"We'll get to that in a minute. Let me go and slip into something more comfortable." She says as she goes into her bedroom. _

_"YES!" I whisper as I do a fist pump. I immediately start stripping off my clothes._

_"Ali, baby. I know this is going to sound strange, but I was trying to think about how I was going to ask you out. I mean, it's as if you knew exactly what was going on inside my head."_

_"Everyone calls me Cookie," I heard her say from the bedroom._

_"Cookie?" That's a cute nick-name._

_"But that's Mistress Cookie to you," I heard her say as if she was right behind me. I turned around to see her dressed in a Catwoman vinyl catsuit. Including eye mask, claws, ears six-inch thigh high boots and a whip which she whipped for effect._

_"That's because I know exactly what men want. They're all scared little boys that need a strong woman to whip them into shape," she said as she cracked the whip one more time. _

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!_

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

"AHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" I scream as I sit ramrod straight up in my bed as the alarm clock goes off. I shiver at the thought of my dream. Maybe I should have Jasper and Peter's company check her out. I shiver once more, as I start having flashbacks of Rosalie Hale all over again.

I opt for my run on the treadmill today, before my usual workout. I make my protein shake take my shower and get dressed for my first day at the office.

Once on the elevator, it makes the usual stop on her floor. She and her assistant get on as usual with her usual greeting.

Then she asks me about my run.

I tell her about my new job, and she congratulates me. Man, she seems perfectly normal. But so did Rosalie until she was sitting in my bed with that fake pregnancy test.

She gets off at the lobby floor as usual and waits for me to get off first as we usually do, but then she notices that I've pushed the button for the garage. She congratulates me again, before getting off the elevator. It's my turn, this time to watch that plump ass as she makes her way across the lobby floor. She turns back and smiles just as the elevator doors close.

Once at my Uncles firm I wait in his office until it's time for the meeting. He instructs me to wait for fifteen minutes, before making my way to the conference room. As I walk in, my Uncle is trying to introduce me to my new partner, but her back is turned. My eyes go wide as he says the name. Maybe it's just a coincidence. But then I see, her assistant, Brandon, before she even sees me. She's too busy in a self-rant to notice me.

"Ali, please Welcome and meet your new co-Managing Partner. Former Running back for the Tennessee Titans and my nephew. Emmett Dale McCarty, Jr." Uncle Nick says.

She freezes in place before her head snaps around to look at me.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Ali exclaimed. I see as her eyes begin to roll back in her head before she goes down for the count. I rush over and catch her before she can hit the floor.

"I'm working for Captain Fucktastic," I hear her say before she's out cold.

* * *

**OKAY! Did y'all catch what I did there with Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart LOL LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALI**

_I was lying on a beach surrounded by crystal white sand. The turquoise water looked so refreshing. Suddenly, out of the water came the most gorgeous specimen of man I've ever laid eyes on. It was my Captain Fucktastic. The water glistening off of his perfectly chiseled pecs and abs made me want to lick him everywhere_

_You know how some men should never wear a speedo? Not this walking sex God. I now understood the meaning of hung like a horse. The bulge in the front of that tiny blue speedo was impressive, even coming out of the water. His thighs were unlike anything I'd ever seen. The sculpted muscles were as if done by an artists hand._

_I took in everything about this man as he walked over to my lounge chair. He bent down an effortlessly scooped me up from my perch and cradled me to his rock hard chest._

_He walked with me, never taking his eyes off my face into our villa. How did I know it was ours, I have no idea. He walked with me straight to the couch and laid me down._

_"Don't go anywhere, beautiful. I just want to take a quick shower to get the beach off of me, then I will be back to take care of you," he said in his deep sultry voice. He then bent down and kissed me tenderly on the forehead. He seemed to linger longer than was expected as if he didn't want to leave. He looked deep into my eyes one more time before retreating to the bathroom._

_I heard the water in the bathroom turn on. The sun must have gotten to me more than I thought, because the next thing I knew, he was waking me up by planting wet kisses all over my face and neck. I moaned as his lips touched my skin_

_"Captain Fucktastic, you don't know how long I have been dreaming of us just like this," I said as his warm moist lips continued to assault my skin. He must not have dried off completely because there were droplets of water hitting my face._

_"Ali"_

_"Mmmm, yes lover."_

_"Ali?"_

_"What is it, baby."_

_"Allison! Wake up." Wait. No one called me Allison except my father._

"Allison, sweetheart." I woke up to my father's voice. However, the face I saw staring at me with concerned eyes were not that of my father, but the man of my dreams. Now, apparently my nightmares. He was holding a washcloth and was dabbing it on my forehead and neck.

"There you are. I was so worried, I had Uncle Nick call your next of kin. I wasn't sure whether to call an ambulance or not, but Brandon suggested calling your father first. I then looked around the room and saw the concerned faces of my assistant Brandon, Nick Irves and my dad. But the one that worried me the most was Emmett McCarty. I looked up at him in horror. A smirk played on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm the only one that heard most of it, and I would love to take you to a private beach to make your dreams come true," Emmett whispered in my ear so only I could hear, before softly kissing me on the cheek.

"Excuse me, but you stole my job!" I said as I pushed him away and scrambled to get off the sofa in…I looked around to see where I was. Where the fuck am I anyway?

"Where the hell am I?"

"Wow! And here I thought this was the start of a beautiful relationship," Emmett said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. Brandon, why don't you take Mr. Davis down to Ali's old office while she and I have a little talk," Emmett said. Old office? _OLD OFFICE! WHAT THE FUCK? IS HE FIRING ME?_

"Let me tell you something Mr. Heisman trophy winner. Nobody fires Ali Davis. Your Uncle Nick tried and failed. It's going to take a whole lot more than some sexy ass hot ex-football player," I said as I grabbed up my shoes from the floor that were lying beside the sofa.

"So, you do think I'm sexy?" Emmett said with a bright smile. His dimples would undoubtedly be my undoing, but I wasn't going to waiver. Was this boy dim or what? After everything I just said, that's all he got out of this. I just stood there looking at him like he'd lost his mind.

"You know what? I don't need this. I'm out of here. And I'm quite sure I won't have a problem convincing every client I brought into this raggedy ass company to follow me when I start my own firm," I said before stomping towards the door.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! You've got this all wrong Ali. Nobodies firing you. I need you…I mean this company needs you. I didn't know who you were in the elevator but believe me, I sure as shit know who you are now. And Ali, I haven't stolen anything from you…" I cut him off, I already knew what he was going to say, he was given his illustrious job by his uncle.

"Oh, I realize that. Nepotism and all. But it doesn't negate the fact that I have worked my ass off for this company and every time I think I'm getting the recognition I deserve. WHAMO! The white boys club is in effect again…"

"ALLISON DAVIS, WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP AND JUST LISTEN TO ME!" My mouth flew open, not only at the fact that he called me by my full name but that he was yelling at me. Who the fuck does he think he is, my father? I was about to say those words.

"ZIP IT!" My mouth suddenly clamped shut at his words. I was about to say something else

"ZIP," he said again. I nodded my head and sighed before motioning him to continue

"Now, as I have been trying to say, nobody stole anything from you. And if you had been listening instead of thinking you've been passed up on something again, you would have heard Uncle Nick say we are Co-Managing Partners. We are running this show together. Now if you really think you can do this by yourself, I'll gladly step down. In reality, I don't know myself if I'm ready to take such a big step. But my Uncle means everything to me, and I would do anything for him. So, I was hoping, with your guidance we would be really great together…I mean running this company. Now, I'd like to start by having you move into the adjoining office suite." It was then I finally looked around to see the enormous office that was split in two by a glass wall.

"This is ours?" I asked. He nodded

"But there's absolutely no privacy," I told him.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing. I was thinking of having a contractor friend of mine come in and build a real wall, having only a door to split our working space. I think we should have dinner together tonight so we can go over some things." I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I swear, it's a business dinner," I added a sarcastic smirk to the eyebrow quirk. He just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I've wanted to ask you out for a while but didn't know how. This way we kill two birds with one stone. I would love to have dinner with you, not only to get to know Ali Davis, the most successful sports agent in the business, but also the woman, that has been haunting my dreams for the last two months."

"Wait, did you say haunting your dreams? You've been dreaming about me?"

"Nightmares would be more like it. And from what I've witnessed here today, I'd say they were pretty justified." He pretty much mumbled the last part under his breath.

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment. But here's the thing Emmett, I can't date you," I told him. He looked at me in shock.

"WHAT?"

"Emmett, it's nothing personal. I just would like to keep my personal life and my career separate," I told him.

"Then I fucking quit."

"Emmett, you can't do that. You just said you owe it to your Uncle. And I for one know how important family is. My father is the only family I have. As you see, he will drop everything for me and me, him."

"Ali, please. Just give us a shot. Ever since I first saw you on that elevator, I can think about nothing but you. And from what I heard while you were passed out on that sofa, you feel the same way about me." Now I was embarrassed.

"Umm, what exactly did I say in my shock-induced coma?"

"Well other than calling me Captain Fucktastic several times…" _OH SHIT! I cringed._ "…which isn't the first time I've heard you call me that by the way. Even though I have my headphones in, my phone isn't always turned on." Shit! If I were a white girl, I'd be red as a beet.

"What do you say, Ali? Can we see where this can lead?" I close my eyes and give a long sigh. I finally answer, going against my better judgment.

"Okay, but we have to have some ground rules. First, no hanky panky in the office. We still arrive and leave in separate cars. The moment it crosses the line or becomes a hindrance to this company, we have to end it with no hard feelings afterward. Do you think you can handle that?"

"With one exception," Emmett says.

"And what would that be?" I asked. Quick as a flash, we're face to face. He then cups my face in his hands and looks me in the eyes, before planting the softest, sweetest kiss on my lips. He pulls back and looks at me before kissing me again. This one with a lot more heat. This time when he pulls back, I feel a little lightheaded, again. He tasted so good.

"I've wanted to do that for the longest time." He says as he gives me a little smirk.

"I just have one question," he says with a deeply concerned look.

"What's that?" I ask

"Please tell me you are not into S and M?" He asks. I furrow my brow

"GOD! NO! where would you get an idea like that?"

"Oh, thank God. Believe me, you don't even want to know." He was right, I really don't

I took that time to look out of the floor to ceiling window, over Downtown Atlanta. You could see the entire metro area, including some of the suburbs. I never thought I'd be here. Of course, it was a little bittersweet. While I had to share the spotlight, I wasn't going to let that hinder me. The fact that I got to share that spotlight with a gorgeous man, wasn't half bad.

As I stared over the Atlanta skyline, I thought about what he was offering me. Could I really do this? Could I really run the most prominent Sports Agency with the man I hoped to one day soon, share my bed with?

Yes, I can do this. I want to do this. I looked over at the gorgeous man that was now standing on the other side of the office, looking out of the same floor to ceiling window.

Would we be the new power couple? The next Will and Jada? Beyonce and Jay-Z? John Legend and Chrissy Teigen? Prince Harry and Princess Megan? Okay, that one was kind of a stretch. However, the dynamic of our relationship would probably fall more along those lines.

I was now in a league where only a few decades ago would have been unheard of. And while interracial couples were no longer taboo, some people are still uncomfortable with them.

Just as I'm pondering all the dynamics of this, Brandon and my dad come in, pushing a cart of my things from my old office, followed by Nick.

"Ali, while you get settled in, I'm going to speak with Em for a moment then I'll be back to talk to you. Okay, honey?"

"Sure Nick," I say to him. I watch as he goes over to the other side of the office. I then notice as he pulls the glass door closed. _Wow, it is actually soundproof with the door closed._

"So, sweetpea. Congratulations. I'm so proud of you," My dad says as he brings me into his arms and kisses me on my temple. I then notice Nick pick up a remote, and a little slot opens up in the wall, and a drape hides Emmett's side of the office from mine. Guess we won't need that contractor after all.

"Soooo, Brandon tells me you've got a little crush on white bread over there," he says, and he and Brandon share a look. _ I'm going to strangle his little gay ass!_

"I'm going to kill you!" I say as I point my finger at Brandon.

"What was I supposed to tell him as to why you passed out. I mean come on Ali, you take one look at the man you've been crushing on for the last two months, and suddenly you're being carried off Cinderella style in the arms of your Prince Charming," Brandon says smugly

"Dad!" I say as I give him the stink eye. He throws up his hands in surrender

"Hey, you're a grown woman. I just hope you know what you're doing. You're still my little girl, and I'm going to always worry about you.

"I know Dad, and I love you for it. But I gotta figure it out. If it becomes too much, I'll back away," I told him.

"Okay, honey. I know you're a smart girl. Glad to know you're okay. Gotta get back to the precinct. You take care and congratulations again," My dad says, as he gives me another kiss and hug before leaving my office. My Dad has been a detective with the Fulton County Sheriff's office for most of my adult life. Most people call him Shaft because curiously he looks like an older version.

"Well, I'm going to go pack my stuff now. God, Ali, have you seen my new office? It's as big as your old one. Hey, does this mean I get a raise?" Brandon asks

"Um, yeah sure. We'll discuss it in the morning. After you're done, why don't you take the rest of the day off?" I tell him.

"Are you serious? Fuck yeah!" Brandon says as he rushes out of the office.

I heard everything he said, but my mind was on what was going on on the other side of that partition. As if the walls heard my thoughts, the partition opens just at the door and in walks Nick. He closes the door behind him before walking over to me.

"Ali, I'm counting on you to help Emmett along. He's my only nephew. But he's more like a son to me. While he's a good kid, he's had some rather hard knocks. While he may appear to be big and strong. He's really a big kid with a heart of gold. He took some time off to travel the world and get his head on straight. And do me a favor. Go easy on him, huh? He's a little gun shy when it comes to relationships."

"Umm…Huh…I'm mean…What would ever give you that Idea that…"

"Don't play coy with me, Ali. It's really not a good look on you. I saw your reaction to him when he walked into that conference room. And besides, not that I was eavesdropping, but I heard the conversation between your assistant and your father. _Yep, definitely going to kill that boy!_

"Honestly, though I think you will do each other a lot of good. Take care of each other. This isn't the last you'll see of me. I'm taking my wife on an around the world vacation starting tomorrow, but I'll be checking in with y'all from time to time. Ali, I brought you in under my wing, and while I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, I've always thought of you as a daughter. Trust me, other than my nephew, there isn't anyone else I would trust my company with." Wow, I don't even know what to say to that.

"Thank you, Nick. I intend to make you proud and take SMW to great heights," I tell him.

"I know you will, Ali. You take care," and like that, Nick was gone.

* * *

**For those who haven't seen the movie yet, Richard Roundtree plays Ali's father, so I thought it would be funny to put a Shaft reference there**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys. Here is another Chapter. I wanted to get this out because unfortunately, I may be laid up for a while. It seems I have a Frozen Shoulder, and possibly a torn rotator cuff, not sure how. The Frozen shoulder, I've had a few times before, but this time it was so painful, I have barely any range of motion in my right arm. But with a trip to urgent care and a Corticosteroid shot. I was able to lift my right arm with my left and prop it up on top of my laptop to finish this chapter. So all mistakes are mine, I proofread as much as the muscle relaxers and prednisone would allow. ( I feel good dun na dun na dun na dah!) My impression of James Brown. lol lol**

* * *

**EMMETT**

"So Emmett how do you like your office," Uncle Nick asked after coming into my side of the office suite and closing the door.

"It's sweet, Uncle Nick. The only thing, Ali and I agree there's not much privacy. I mean with the glass wall and all.

"Oh, son, that is easily remedied." He then picks up a remote from the shelf under the mounted 75" flatscreen tv. He presses a button, and a door opens and drapes come out and hides the wall. He then presses another button, and a filter shade comes down over the floor to ceiling window. I can still see out of the window,, but the light is filtered, and apparently, you can't see in. He then hands me the remote.

"It also controls the television, hidden stereo and lighting." He then sits on the corner of my desk while I look over the buttons of the remote.

"So, You and Ali have already met I see." It was a statement. My cheeks immediately flush.

"Um yeah. Remember the young lady I told you about from the elevator of my building?"

"No Shit! That's her? Well, I couldn't have done better if I asked Alice to pick," He says his eyes briefly flash to me as he says this.

"Unc! Please tell me you didn't. You know she's not really a psychic, right? I wish you wouldn't encourage her with that bullshit. She needs to get a real job. How many has she been fired from so far?"

"Give Alice a break, Em. She's still trying to find her place in this world. Some people take a little longer than others. Besides, it's not like she can help it if she gets visions," He says. I hate when he does that.

"Unc, I understand you've been sheltering Alice since mom's accident. And I know she thinks it's all her fault, but a lot of people feel like someone close to them comes to them in their death. Alice was only five, so you know as well as I do, there was nothing she could do about that," I tell him.

"Yes, I know, but if Alice feels like she's helping others with her so-called visions, I don't see anything wrong with that. But enough about Alice. I'm here to talk about you and Allison."

"She's feisty, I can tell you that. And she's certainly no Rosalie. But Uncle Nick, how is this going to work. I mean, I _like her, _like her. I've wanted to ask her out on a date since the first time I saw her. What if a relationship with her doesn't work out? How are we going to work together after that?"

"The one thing I can tell you about Ali, she will never let that get in the way of business. Shes all business;. too much business, if you ask me. Which is why I was hoping you two would hit it off in more ways than one. She always thought I was passing her up for promotions because she's a woman. She even accused me once of passing her up because she's black. That was never my intention. What I really wanted for her was to find a nice guy and settle down. She's a good girl. She's just too much in her own head, and she tends to get in her own way."

"Well, we're going to dinner tonight to discuss things. Any idea where I should take her?"

"I know her favorite restaurant is Gladys Knight-Ron Wynan's Chicken and Waffles."

"Oh, God! I love that place," I tell him.

"Okay then. That's one thing you have in common. But you are going to have to figure it out from there. Good luck to ya, Son. I know the two of you will make me proud. As you know, your Aunt and I were never able to have kids. You and your sister are the closest we'll ever get, and I am so proud of you. I really hope you and Ali make great business partners as well as a couple. Your aunt is really hoping to be a grandma one day," he tells me as he brings me into his arms for a hug.

"Come on, Unc! Don't you think it's a little too soon for that?" He throws up his hands in surrender.

"Hey, I'm just sayin'," he says as he goes towards the door to Ali side of the suite.

"Your aunt and I are leaving this evening. Look in on Alice from time to time, will ya? I know, why don't you get one of your friends to take her out or something," he says. Hmmm, that's not a bad idea. She always did have a crush on Jasper. I wonder if he would be interested in taking her out?

"Yeah, I'll think about that. I was going to hook up with them this weekend. I was going to ask Laurent about doing some construction on the suite. But looks like that's out since I won't need that privacy wall built. I'll get with them and see if they're interested in taking her out," I tell him.

"Oh, feel free to make any changes to the office. You know, Angela's sister Esme is an interior designer. Maybe have her come in. See what changes either you or Ali would like to make," he tells me. I think about it and will bring it up to Ali at dinner.

"Okay Unc, I think I'll do that. Have fun on your vaykay," I tell him before he leaves.

**_Later _**

There's a press conference in the Media room to announce the new Managing partners of the firm. Every media outlet has turned out for the event.

_So, Mr. McCarty, you've been out of the spotlight for quite some time. Where have you been?_

"I took some time to just travel the world. Not a big deal" I respond.

_Ms. Davis, how does it feel to be the first female Manager of a major Sports Management agency?_

"Well, as you know, I've worked hard to get to this point. I feel it's an honor to represent all the hard working females out there that are struggling to finally break that glass ceiling," Ali replies.

_Are either of you dating anyone? _

Ali and I both look at each other with that question. She nods to me to take this one.

"No, currently neither of us has found a significant other. Right now we are just focused on making SMW bigger and greater and making it live up to my Uncle's standards."

_So what's next on the horizon for Sports Management Worldwide? _ I let Ali take this one since she's more in tuned to the business side of things.

"Well, as you know, the NBA draft is coming up. We are currently scouting some of the big names in the upcoming draft. You'll just have to wait and see."

_Mr. McCarty! Mr. McCarty! Is it true you left the Falcons because you were running from a stalker? _ I feel, rather than see Ali's eyes on me with that question.

"I left the NFL because it wasn't as fulfilling as I'd hoped and I wanted to take some time to find myself. When my Uncle asked me to come and help with his business, I couldn't let him down. So, here I am. That's all I care to comment on that subject," I tell them and hope that's the end of that line of questioning.

_Any chance of you two becoming the next power couple? _

Ali and I both roll our eyes at that question. These are some nosy bastards. I see Ali gesture to the Media specialist to shut the press conference down. We both get up from the table and exit the Media Center while Charlotte close things out.

"You did good out there, Emmett," Ali tells me with a smile.

"Yeah, well it's not like press conferences are foreign to me. I've been coached by the best since High school. My Uncle has been my manager since college recruitment," I tell her.

"Of course. I should have guessed. Sooo, crazy ass stalker, huh?"

"Yeah. It was sort of traumatic for me. Look, I really don't like to talk about that. Sometimes I feel like it was my fault. When I was in college, I was kinda the player. I mean I was young and crazy, and I ran through women. She made me open my eyes to what I was doing, and I left the country, traveled the world, and just tried to find out who the real Emmett McCarty was. I'm past that now, and I'm just looking for the right woman. Maybe one day settle down, get married, have a couple of kids. I wanna do it right, like my Uncle and Aunt. Ya know? But hey, it's been a long and trying day. I know you gave Brandon the rest of the day off. Can I give you a lift home?"

"Um, sure. That would be nice. I didn't even think about how I was going to get home when I gave him the day off," she says as she gathers her things once we get back to our office. We walk to the elevator to go down to the garage.

"So, what should I wear for dinner?" She asks.

"Something casual. I'm taking you to one of my favorite restaurants. Nothing fancy," I tell her. Once we make it to the garage, I pull out my keys and hit the button to unlock my car.

"An Audi R8, nice car," she says.

"Thanks," I reply as I open the door for her. Once she's in I close the car door and take a deep breath before going to the driver's side and getting in. Once I get in, I see she's still in business mode. She's going over stuff on her I-pad. I start the car and drive out of the garage.

"So, you'll take me over the client list and bring me up to speed on everything I need to know starting tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about throwing together a meet and greet with you and our clients so they can meet you. I thought we could have it at the office. Have like an office party, but an elegant cocktail party. I was just sending Brandon a message about that. When's good for you?" She asks

"Hey, I got nothing to do. I'll leave all the details of that up to you. Remember, you've been at this a lot longer than I have. I'm following your lead." She looks up and gives me a soft smile, before going back to her I-pad. We continue own in silence. Once we reach our parking garage, she gets out of the car and proceeds to the elevator. She doesn't say anything as we enter and take the ride up.

"So, what time should I be ready for dinner?" She finally says as the bell rings for her floor and the doors open.

"How's 7:30?"

"Perfect." She says as she gets off.

"Um, so should we meet in the elevator as usual or can I come down and get you at your door?"

"Oh…" she says with a nervous laugh."…It's apartment 16B. That would be nice," she says as she looks down shyly and bites her bottom lip. I just want to suck that lip into my mouth.

"Okay, well I'll pick you up at 7:30 then," I tell her. She gives me a bright smile just as the elevator doors close. I swear I can hear her squeal just before the elevator begins moving again.

I go into my apartment. I pull Sylvester's favorite bowl down and a can of cat food and put it in the bowl

"MEEEEOOOOOW!"

"Hey, there buddy. How was your day today? Guess what? You know that girl I've been telling you about?"

"Yehoow," he says as he rubs his head on my chest as he jumps up on the counter. He then starts purring like crazy before he digs into his food.

"Well, I'm finally going out on a date with her. What do you think about that?"

"…"

"Don't be jealous I've got a good looking chic and you don't," I tell him as I go into the bathroom and change into my workout clothes. I do a half hour on the elliptical and about fifteen minutes on my arms using free weights. I get in about 150 ab crunches before going to take a shower.

When I come out, Sylvester's sitting on my bed, cleaning his paws. I give him a scratch behind the ears before going to the closet to choose something to wear.

"What do you think, buddy? A nice button down with the sleeves rolled up? Or should I go with a tee and a casual jacket?" I pull down both choices and show them to Sylvester. He just turns his head away from me and curls up for a nap after his meal.

"Thanks, that was so helpful," I say sarcastically. I put the blazer back and go with a striped button down. I pull out a pair of jeans and go to my dresser and pull out a pair of black boxer briefs.

After I'm dressed and splash on a little Hugo Boss, I turn on ESPN until it's time to go down to pick up Ali. I see the story about her and I being named the new Managing partners of SMW. I look at us on the screen, and I see why the question was asked about our relationship. I see the way she's looking at me adoringly, and it makes me smile. Wow, I'm doing the same thing as she answers her questions. We really do make a great looking couple.

Suddenly my phone rings. I go and pick it up, and it's an unknown number.

"Hello," I answer. No one says anything.

"Hellllo?" still nothing so I hang up. I look at the time, and it's time for me to head down for Ali. I go down to her floor, find her apartment number and knock on the door. When she answers, I'm flabbergasted.

"WOW! You look great," I tell her. She wearing tight black jeans that make her ass and hip go…and white wrap blouse that makes her breast say…Hello to you too!"

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself. Outside of today, I've only ever seen you in workout wear. I must say you clean up quite nicely, Mr. McCarty." My cheeks take on their tale-tell blush. But I try to hide it with my signature smile that shows off my dimples.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Almost. Come in, I'll only be a minute. Would you like some wine? I just opened a bottle. I have to say, I'm a little nervous. I don't remember the last time I've been on a date," she tells me.

"Sure, if you're having some. I would want to put you to any trouble," I tell her.

"Oh, no trouble. Help yourself, it's on the counter. I'll be right out," She says pointing over to the breakfast bar before going to the back. I walk over and pour myself a little wine and start looking around at all the pictures of her and her dad. I see a picture of a woman with a police shield next to a folded flag. She looks a lot like Ali. I look at the picture of her and her dad. It seems like they are sparing in a boxing ring.

"I'm ready," she says. The only thing different is she's put on some jewelry and has a purse and jacket draped over her arm.

"You box?" I ask.

"Oh that. Yeah. My dad is over the police boxing league. He was a boxer back in the day. He taught me how. At one time I thought I wanted to be a female boxer like Laila Ali. Then I became a girly girl," she said.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with being a girly girl and having a boxing career too. I'm sure Laila can attest to that," I tell her.

"Yeah, well most men don't see it that way," I can tell she's saddened by that.

"That's because their idiots and are intimidated by a strong woman." She gives me a bright smile. I look back at the pictures.

"And your mom?" I point to the picture of the woman. She nods in affirmation.

"She was killed in the line of duty when I was five. My dad became a cop after that. I think he felt it was his duty. He went through the police academy and is now a detective," She told me. I put my wine glass down on the counter. I took her jacket from her arm and helped her on with it. I then held out my arm for her.

"Shall we?" I said. She gives me a smile and nods her head. We make our way back down to the garage and to my car.

"So, where are we going?" She asks.

"Well, I thought I'd take you to one of my favorite restaurants. Gladys Knights," I tell her.

"You're shitting me?" She says as he turns to look at me.

"I shit you not," I tell her.

"And you're not afraid of going into that neighborhood at night?"

"No, why should I be? Because I'm white bread? Ali, if you haven't noticed, I'm a pretty big guy. I may not have been a boxer, but I know how to handle myself. Besides, it's not like I've never been around black people before. I told you, I've traveled all around the world and have met some fascinating people of all races. And I just so happen to love soul food." She sits back in her seat after giving me a little smirk.

Gladys Knights are usually packed, so I made a reservation before we head to the press conference. Once we arrive, we are seated right away.

"Em! Hey man, back again I see. And you're on a date? Wait till I tell the guys," My friend Tyler greets me as we enter."

"Hey, Ty. I'd like you to meet Ali Davis. Ali, this is a friend of mine. We went to high school together. Tyler Crowley."

"Oh Geez, Ali Davis? The sports agent? It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Tyler says as he gushes all over Ali.

"Honey, don't you dare ma'am me. It's just Ali. I ain't that old," Ali says playfully.

"Yes, Ma'am…I mean Ali. Well, come on, I'll show you to your table." Ty gives me a quick thumbs up before grabbing menus and leading us to an open table.

"So, what will you have to drink?"

"I'll have a D'sarono sour, extra cherries," Ali says. Pretty old school but it sounds good.

"I'll have the same, hold the extra cherries. But bring me water with dinner, please. I'm driving." I tell him

"No, he'll have the extra cherries," Ali says quickly before Tyler leaves. She then looks at me shyly and hunches her shoulders.

"I like cherries," she tells me. I'll file that bit of information away for later.

"Is that a fact. So tell me, Ms. Davis, what else do you like?"

"Well, I'm not going to give you all the information up front. You'll have to figure some stuff out on your own," she says.

"I like that. A little mystery to figure out what makes up Allison Davis," I say giving her my best sexy smirk.

"But you will stop calling me Allison. Only my dad calls me Allison and only when I'm in trouble."

"Got it. No Ma'am and no Allison," I say with a mock salute.

"So, tell me about Emmett McCarty," she asks.

"Well…" and I begin to tell her about my life growing up in Gatlinburg, TN with my mom and dad before moving to Atlanta. I tell her how my parents were killed in an automobile accident, when my little sister and I were young and how my Uncle Nick and Aunt Angela became our guardians. Soon our drinks arrive. After we've placed our order for dinner, I continue to tell her more about myself. She listens as she takes one cherry after another from her drink and plays with it with her tongue as she listens to me and my eyes are mesmerized by her mouth. I get so lost I forget what I was saying. I then see the smirk on her lips, and I know that she knows exactly what she's doing to me.

I'm suddenly brought out of my 'Ali's lips around cherry' induced trance by a flashbulb going off in my face.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I say as the paparazzi guy runs from the restaurant. Tyler is chasing behind the guy as he makes it out the door.

"Now the real fun begins," I say sarcastically

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, by tomorrow, we will be all over whatever particular Tabloid rag he decides to sell that picture to," I told her

"And this is bad?" She asked.

"Well, it depends on how you look at it. You were the one who said you didn't want to mix business with your personal life. If they decide to sensationalize that photo, it could come out that we're dating. Especially after the questions, they were fielding in the press conference."

"Oh," was all she said.

"I'm sure you've been through this with your clients, yes?"

"Well, of course. But I've never been on that end of the spectrum. No one ever cared what I did other than which client I was representing." She seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Look, Emmett, I like you. You're smart, funny, and I won't deny you have a great body. So, I'm going to tell you this, and I hope it's reciprocated. I'm putting myself out on a limb here. I'd like to see where this can go. Now, if that was just one reporter, I'm sure he's fielded calls all over, and there will probably be a slew of reporters outside when we leave. I want you to be natural and answer their question. If we get a jump on what we want out there, then the sensationalizing of this, as you put it, will be at a minimum. We're business partners, and we are having dinner to discuss thing for our firm. Nothing more than that. If they want to make more out of it, fine. As long as it doesn't interfere with the business side of things, I'm fine with it. Now eat your waffle before it gets cold," she said confidently. This woman was something else, and at that moment, she owned my ass. If she wanted to take me home and lock me in a sex swing and restrictive head mask to have her way with me, I don't think I could object.

"Ali, Emmett, how is your meal? Can I get you anything else?" Ty came to the table and inquired.

"I'll have another Amaretto sour, but you can hold the cherries, I don't want to give poor Emmett over there a heart attack," Ali said, look at me seductively through her incredibly long lashes that fluttered on her caramel-colored cheeks. _Damn! This woman is sexy as fuck!_

"I'll have club soda. Still driving," I said.

"Oh, Emmett. Loosen up. If you want I can have Brandon come get your car. I can call a driver to pick us up." Ali said. I thought about it for a moment. Yes, I wanted to have fun with her.

"Okay! Let's do it." I said.

"In that case, we'll both have a double and load up the cherries," Ali told Ty.

"Very well," Ty said before leaving the table. Ali then pulled out her phone, I assume sending a message to Brandon.

"You should think of hiring an assistant," she told me.

"Oh, do we need two?" I inquired.

"Listen, Brandon is good, but you are not going to overwork my gay husband," she said with a laugh.

We were enjoying a few more laughs and drinks when there was a throat clearing at the end of our table. There was Brandon standing, looking quite annoyed. He was wearing some sort of club wear.

"When you said I had the rest of the day off, I assumed that meant evening too," He said begrudgingly. He then held his hand out palm side up. I was lost.

"You keys, please. Unless you'd like me to hotwire it," he said.

"It's the Audi R8 It's parked on the second level," I told him. He just rolled his eye and left.

"I think I pissed him off," I said with a snicker.

"Oh, that boy will be a'ight. I've had him do worse. Besides, he'll be in my room bright and early to torture me.

"So, how long have you known him?" I asked.

"Oh, for about ten years. I was his big sister in college, though the Big Brother, Big Sister program. Of course, I was there to mentor a little sister, but none of the men wanted to mentor him because he was flamboyantly gay, so I took him under my wing. Turns out he has exquisite attention to detail and a wicked fashion sense. When I got the job at SMW, he interned for me. After he graduated, I hired him as my personal assistant, then when I got my first client, I hired him on as my assistant there too. He wants to be an agent so bad, I just don't think he's ready. Besides, then I won't have my best friend as my assistant anymore," her eyes lowered, and I could tell she felt guilty for holding him back.

"So, now what do you want to do?" I asked her, trying to get her out of her downed mood.

"Come, on. I want to show you something?" She said. I called Ty over and settled the bill before we left the restaurant. Just as I predicted, there was a slew of reporters outside.

_Mr. McCarty. Ms. Davis. Can we get a picture?_

_Is this a date? Are the two of you a couple?_

_What will this mean for SMW?_

Mr. McCarty and I are just having business dinner to get to know each other better as the Heads of SMW. I won't go into my personal life at this time, people. But as long as you get my good side, you can have all the pictures you'd like," Ali said, and she handled this like a professional. She then pointed to the blacked out SUV that was parked at the curb. We made our way, me leading her with my hand placed strategically on the small of her back, not too high and not too low as if guiding her in the right direction.

Once she was in the car, I climbed in next to her, smiled and gave a wave to the reports before we drove off.

She must have told the driver where to go before as I was getting in the car because, within a few blocks, the driver stopped.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're at my father's training gym," she stated. We got out and when inside.

"Allison, I didn't expect you here?" The older man greeted as we walked in.

"White bread!" He greeted me. I just rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Don't start daddy! This is Emmett McCarty. Em, this is my dad, Stuart Davis. But everybody calls him Shaft," She said. I furrowed my brow for a bit as I took his hand.

"Oh yeah, I see the resemblance," I told him.

"That's Detective Davis to you, White bread," he said with a smirk of his own.

"I'll remember that Detective Davis," I told him. Ali slapped him on the chest.

"Be nice. Don't pay him no mind, Emmett. I'm his only little girl, and even though I'm a grown woman, he thinks nobody's good enough for his little girl.

"So what are you two doing here," Detective Davis asked.

"Oh, I just thought it would be nice to spar a little with Emmett," My eyes widened at her words.

"OH NO! Not on your life. I'm a lover, not a fighter. Besides look at me, I could hurt you," I told her. She and Detective Davis laughed.

"White boy, my daughter could wipe you up in that ring," Detective Davis said.

"That is unless you're chicken?" Ali goaded. Nobody calls Emmett McCarty chicken.

"I'm not exactly dressed for sparring," I said.

"C'mon, we're just having a little fun," Ali said as she took off her heels and climbed into the ring.

I shook my head. _ I have a feeling this is a bad idea! _But I took off my shoes anyway and climbed in. Another trainer came to glove me up and put a guard in my mouth, while Ali's dad was doing the same for her.

As we began to dance around the ring, I could tell by her footwork she had skills. I had to try to hold back, I gave her a few little love taps, just to get a feel of what she could do.

"C'mon Em, you can do better than that," Ali said through her mouth guard. She landed a few jabs, and I have to admit they hurt like shit.

I threw a punch, which she easily blocked then the next thing I knew, she punched me right in the eye.

"HEY!" I yelled and the next thing I felt, was her cross jab right to the nose, and I felt myself going down before everything went black.


	5. AN

**OKAY, So my muses seem to have taken vaca- or holiday for all you loyal readers from across the pond. Plus R/L is like a hell of a trip right now. I had Frozen shoulder, then the flu and those little bunnies just said we're outta here. I know you guys are waiting for updates and I promise I would like to finish all of my stories.**


End file.
